


Part Two: The Picture [Yukren/Luren AU]

by misawrites



Series: Free Fall: A Christmas Trilogy [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Café, M/M, Neighbors, Romance, brief mentions of nomin and chensung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misawrites/pseuds/misawrites
Summary: Na Renjun, Jaemin's younger brother who works part-time at a cafe and has a huge crush around the neighborhood who just recently moved in. Yukhei."Can I take a picture of you?"He turned his head despite knowing who it already was.It’s Yukhei again.Giving him a puzzled look, Renjun asked. “Why?”“So I can show santa who I want for Christmas.”





	Part Two: The Picture [Yukren/Luren AU]

_Sunday morning, rain is falling_   
_Steal some covers, share some skin_   
_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_   
_You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

 

 

Renjun rode his bicycle to the café just around their neighborhood, as he hums to the song, playing on his earphones.

 

  
It is indeed a Sunday morning, as Adam Levine said.

 

  
“Good morning Injunnie hyung!” Eating a waffle, Chenle greeted him cheerfully when he entered.

 

  
It’s still 30 minutes before they open up the café, but Chenle’s already there. He’s like Jisung’s plus one. He’s never not around him.

 

  
“Good morning Lele!” He greeted back. “Good morning Jisung!” He pinched the younger’s cheek as he went at behind the counter to put his apron on.

 

  
“Ah, hyung!” Jisung whined while he’s busy dipping a donut on red coating.

 

  
A tray of donuts is sitting on the countertop, which was designed to look what seems like christmas balls. “Woah, Jisung-ah. That looks so good.”

 

  
“Well, it’s Jisung’s baking we’re talking about so.” Chenle shrugged and grabbed a donut. The moment he took a bite, his eyes formed into hearts. “Is this what heaven’s food tastes like?” Jisung just chuckled.

 

  
“ _Heol_. How come you get mad at me when I take one but you don’t when it’s Chenle?”

 

  
“Hyung, that’s because Chenle’s a customer and you’re not.”

 

  
“But. . . he never even pays?” His response wasn’t heard anymore since the two started talking about other things already. Renjun sighs. _Talk about whipped_.

 

  
“Ah! By the way, hyung.” Jisung called him out before he could turn his back.

 

  
“What?”

 

  
He showed him a sticky note. “You’re gonna be serving today and I’ll be the one in charge of the counter.”

 

  
He only gave him a thumbs up and walked away with his memo pad and pen on his hand.

 

  
They get more than usual customers when ber months come because of the freezing weather. It’s a wonder how even if there’s only two of them, they still manage to attend to everyone.

 

  
Chenle helps out sometimes, especially when it’s jam packed even though he doesn’t really work there. He said he didn’t want to exhaust Jisung and Renjun too much so he’s more than willing to help them.

 

  
“One caramel macchiato and blueberry cheesecake on table 5.” He clipped the piece of paper on a string on the countertop.

 

  
The clock striked 5 PM. The end of their shift.

 

  
“We can finally go home.” Jisung massaged his nape.

 

  
“Jisungie, you did well today.” Chenle gave him a double thumbs up in which Jisung only laughed off.

 

  
Renjun just shook his head to the sight of the two and proceeded to the front door to flip the sign from ‘open’ to ‘close’. But when he was already about to do so, someone came running.

 

  
“Wait!” He shouted. The boy pants while holding his knees with his head hanging low.

 

  
_A late customer? Ugh, I’m dead tired to be entertaining another one, way past my shift._

 

  
When the boy lifted his head, Renjun gasped upon realizing who it was as he covered his mouth with his hand.

 

  
_What. The. Actual. Fuck. REALLY? ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS? LIKE, RIGHT NOW?_

 

  
Scratching his head, the boy spoke. “Uh, hi? Um, sorry if this is quite sudden. I know you’re already closing up but. . . can I order one last time?” He nervously smiled.

 

  
“It’s fine, Jisung. I’ll just close up the shop by myself.” Renjun reassures Jisung as the younger hesitates to leave him behind.

 

  
At the end, he sighed in defeat. “If you say so, hyung. Take care, okay? Message me when you get home.”

 

  
Ruffling Jisung’s hair, he nods. “Yes, sir!”

 

  
“Bye, Injunnie hyung!” Chenle hugged him and then the both of them walked away.

 

  
Before walking back inside, he took a deep breath and exhaled.

 

  
_Okay, Renjun. You’ll do just fine. He’s just this cute boy you’ve been eyeing around the neighborhood ever since he moved in. Wait, why do I have to say that?_

 

  
He saw the boy smiling at his phone when he entered, in which made him frown.

 

  
_Maybe he’s actually in a relationship after all._

 

  
He waved off the thought and cleared his throat. “Sorry I made you wait quite long.” He went behind the counter.

 

  
Putting his phone down, the boy smiled. “Don’t worry, you didn’t.” He pressed his lips together. “Besides, I should be the one apologizing since I’m making you work way past your shift.”

 

  
He chuckled. “Yeah, but you already did. Like, a hundred times already.”

 

  
The smile on the boy’s face only got wider.

 

  
He watched as Renjun proceeded to make his desired beverage—a double espresso.

 

  
“Are you having it here? Or on the go?”

 

  
“If I choose to have it here, will you keep me company?”

 

  
While cleaning up the coffee machine, Renjun choked on his saliva.

 

  
_Did I hear him right? Did he really say he wanted me to keep him company?_

 

  
“H-Huh?”

 

  
He stroked his neck. “Uh, I was asking if you’d be keeping me company if I choose to have it here?”

 

  
_Shit. I wasn’t hallucinating._

 

  
Letting out a nervous laugh, he went to the boy’s table to hand him his drink. “W-Well, yeah. I mean, I’m in charge of closing up the store, anyway.”

 

  
“Right.” Chuckling, he sipped on his coffee.

 

  
And then there was silence.

 

  
Renjun was leaning against the countertop, fingers fidgeting, while the other is sitting on a table just beside the window.

 

  
“Why are you so far away?”

 

  
Startled by the sudden question of the stranger, he jolted. “What?”

 

  
The other laughed. “I said, why are you so far away? I mean, it’s only the two of us in here.”

 

  
“Uh. . . .” He scratched his head.

 

  
“Why don’t you seat with me?”

 

  
He was taken aback.

 

  
_He’s asking me to sit with him. . . should I do it? Can I do it? Would I be able to handle sitting across the most beautiful being I’ve ever seen?_

 

  
“Oh, uh, sorry, I guess that came out weird. Nevermi—”

 

  
“Sure! I mean, yeah, sure, whatever.” He walked towards his table and sat across.

 

  
It made the other smile. _Cute_. He thought, as he took another sip.

 

  
“Renjun.”

 

  
“H-How did you know my name?”

 

  
He pointed at Renjun’s name tag. “I just read what it says in there.”

 

  
“Oh. . . right.”

 

  
_Renjun, how long are planning to make a fool out of yourself, huh?_

 

  
“What’s your name?” He suddenly asked.

 

  
“Yukhei. Or it could be Lucas.”

 

  
“Yukhei Lucas? That’s weird of a name combination. Are your parents okay?”

 

  
Yukhei laughed. “No. I mean, yeah, they’re okay. Yukhei is my Chinese name. Lucas is the English one.”

 

  
“Oh. . .” He paused on the new information he just acquired. “So, what should I call you? Yukhei? Or Lucas?”

 

  
Suppressing a smile, Yukhei shrugged. “I don’t know. Calling me yours, works too.”

 

  
Renjun hiccuped which made Yukhei laugh.

 

  
“I’m kidding. Any of the two works. Your choice.”

 

  
_You can’t just joke like that? I’d die of internal hyperventilation and my heart might just explode! Renjun thought_.

 

  
“Okay.” It was the only word he could manage to get out of his mouth.

 

  
He was busy looking down at his hands while he plays with it that he doesn’t notice Yukhei looking at him fondly, while smiling.

 

  
_Adorable. Even more adorable up close_.

 

  
“Thanks for being patient with me. And I’m sorry again for coming this late.” He brushes his hair up. “Promise, I’ll come around earlier next time.”

 

  
They’re currently outside the café now, as Renjun had already locked it up.

 

  
“That’s fine. Since it’s Christmas real soon, anyway. . . consider it my Christmas present to you.” He chuckled.

 

  
“Is that so?” Yukhei rubbed his chin. “Too bad, I didn’t used it up wisely.”

 

  
“Shame.” They both laughed. “Anyway, I have to go. My mom and my brother must be contacting the authorities already ‘cause It’s been almost two hours since my shift ended and I’m still not home.”

 

  
“Damn. My family’s like that too.”

 

  
“Really?”

 

  
“Yeah. Whenever they lose sight of our dog.”

 

  
“And by ‘dog’, you mean you?”

 

  
“ _Ya_!” He protested. But Renjun just laughed at him. “There’s no dog this handsome.”

 

  
“There is. You are.”

 

  
“Ah, _jinjja_.” He got laughed at once again. A mug smile formed across his face. “So, does that mean you find me handsome?”

 

  
“Yeah.” Renjun answered while wiping off his tears from laughing.

 

  
Yukhei smiled so wide. “Really?”

 

  
Realizing what he just said, he hiccuped. “I—I, uh, I mean—well, you’re okay. You’re not bad yourself.”

 

  
Yukhei bursted laughing. He pinched Renjun’s cheek. “You’re so cute.”

 

  
He froze upon Yukhei’s touch.

 

  
_. . . Me? . . . Cute? . . . What?_

 

  
“You okay there?”

 

  
He snapped out of it, blinking twice. “Yeah. . . yeah, I’m okay. Um, I’ll go ahead now.” As he got on his bike, he gave Yukhei a small smile. “It was nice knowing you, Yukhei.”

 

  
“You too, Renjun. I’ll see you around.”

 

  
Shutting the door close behind him, he plopped down the sofa. “I’m home!” He shouts from the living room as he sends Jisung a text, saying that he’s already home.

 

  
Jaemin and his mom came running from upstairs.

 

  
“INJUN, OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY? WHERE ARE THEY? WHERE DID THEY TOOK YOU? DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE?” His brother examines him while he also bombard him with questions.

 

  
Their mom shoved Jaemin aside and cupped Renjun’s face, scanning for wounds or bruises. “My poor baby. What did they do to you? What happened?”

 

  
He gave them a puzzled look. “What are you talking about?”

 

  
“You were kidnapped!” they said in unison.

 

  
“I was?”

 

  
“You weren’t?”

 

  
He squinted his eyes on them. “ _Heol_. This is what you get for watching too much tv series.” He shook his head. “We’ve talked about this.”

 

  
The two of them pouted.

 

  
He sighed and sat up straight. “Come here, you two.” Jaemin and his mom went both his sides, as they grouped hug. “Ugh, I love you both so much even if you’re out of this world.”

 

  
Jaemin pinched him on the side, he whined.

 

  
With his hair damp as he only got out of the shower, he fluffed up his pillows and was about to get on his bed when his door suddenly flew open. Jaemin.

 

  
“ _Ya_! _Dongsaengie_! You can’t sleep yet! You still have some explaining to do.” He threw himself on Renjun’s bed, landing on his belly. “C’mon. Hurry.”

 

  
Scratching his head, he groans. “Ugh, fine.”

 

  
“Ah, _jinjja_. Look at this little one. You were so excited to see me yesterday, and now you’re irritated with my presence already.”

 

  
Renjun flicked Jaemin’s forehead, making the other glare at him. “Dramatic.”

 

  
He started telling him what happened that day. Right from when he arrived at the cafe up until the end, where Yukhei and him parted ways.

 

  
Jaemin was left awestrucked. “Injunnie.”

 

  
“What?”

 

  
“I think he heard it when I said he’s missing out if he won’t found out about you.”

 

  
“You’re delusional.”

 

  
Jaemin shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not.”

 

  
The both of them ended up sleeping side by side that night. Jaemin wouldn’t leave Renjun alone so the younger just gave up and let him.

 

 

It’s a Christmas Eve morning.

 

  
Renjun and Jaemin volunteered to help out on the charity program that their mom is in, at an orphanage.

 

  
“More boxes has arrived, Mrs. Na.”

 

  
“Renjun-ah, kindly take those and put it on top of the table, please.” His mom tells him as she gives out tetra pak juices to the children.

 

  
Renjun immediately complied. He picked up the two boxes and placed it on top of the table.

 

  
“You okay there?” Jaemin asked him as he also put down one more box. Renjun only gave him a thumbs up.

 

  
Suddenly, someone hugs Jaemin from the back, making the boy gasp in surprise. It was Jeno.

 

  
“Hey, love. Good morning.” Jeno greets Jaemin with a smile.

 

  
Jaemin also gave him such sweet smile. He draped his arms around Jeno’s neck. “Good morning to you too.” He greets back as he gave him a peck on the lips.

 

  
Renjun groans, catching both of their attention. “Seriously? Nomin, please, there are children watching.”

 

  
They both only laughed at him as they back away from each other and proceeded to do their tasks.

 

  
He was eventually assigned to mingle with the children, in which he willingly did.

 

  
“Oppa, how are you so pretty?” A little girl in a yellow summer dress that’s sitting on his lap suddenly asked him.

 

  
He laughed. “No, I’m not.” He bopped the girl’s nose which made her giggle. “You’re pretty.”

 

  
“Then you’re prettier.” The little girl suddenly looked behind Renjun. “Right, oppa? He’s pretty, isn’t he?”

 

  
Out of curiosity, Renjun turned his head to see who she’s talking to. He hiccuped in surprise.

 

  
_Yukhei?!_

 

  
While looking directly at Renjun’s eyes, he answered the little girl’s question with a smile playing on his face. “He is. He really is.”

 

  
Their stay at the orphanage was close to ending. Renjun sat on a bench as he watch the children play and run around the area. As he was busy doing so, someone sat beside him.

 

  
“Can I take a picture of you?”

 

  
He turned his head despite knowing who it already was.

 

  
It’s Yukhei again. Holding a camera with his hair disheveled as a result of countless finger combing, while trying to look presentable in front of him.

 

  
Giving him a puzzled look, he asked. “Why?”

 

  
“So I can show santa who I want for Christmas.”

 

  
Renjun felt his face heating up. But despite that, he still managed to laugh at Yukhei’s pick up line.

 

  
“That’s so corny, you know?”

 

  
Smiling, Yukhei shrugged. “Worth the shot.” They both laughed.

 

  
“Piece of advice, if you’re planning to use that to your girlfriend, I swear to god, don’t. Or else she might break up with you.” Renjun chuckles.

 

  
The smile Yukhei had on his face faltered. “Girlfriend?” He asked, looking so puzzled.

 

  
“Yeah, girlfriend. . . you have one, right?”

 

  
Yukhei laughed so hard that Renjun was starting to think he’s crazy.

 

  
“Girlfriend? Me? For real?”

 

  
“Uh. . . yeah? What’s so funny?”

 

  
Trying to suppress his laughter, he responds. “Renjun. I’m not straight.”

 

  
Renjun’s eyes grew wide, as he was left dumbfounded. “I-I’m sorry but. . . you’re not what?”

 

  
“Why? Did I stutter?” He chuckled. “I said. . . I’m not straight, Renjun. It’s actually funny how you thought I was when all this time I was obviously flirting with you.”

 

  
“Y-You were what? Flirting? With me? Really? B-But, didn’t you just met me?”

 

  
“I guess I did just met you yesterday. But I’ve known you ever since I’ve moved in, in this neighborhood.”

 

  
Renjun grew more bewildered. “How. . .”

 

  
“Well. . . let’s just say, I saw you once on a polaroid photo that was pinned on your café’s corkboard back then. I really thought you were cute tho. So I asked the blond boy on the counter who you were. He only gave me your name then told me that you also worked there.” Yukhei massaged his nape. “Since then, I always passed by the café to steal glances of you. I never really tried to enter whenever you were there until yesterday.”

 

  
“Why?”

 

  
He shrugged. “I don’t know. . . but there’s just really something with you that is so intimidating.” He looked back at him. “It makes me feel so unworthy to even just see you up close.”

 

  
Renjun chuckles.

 

  
“But you know what? I’m really glad I did that yesterday. Okay, guilty, that was really intentional. I mean, me, going there at closing time.”

 

  
“That’s so annoying of you, do you know that? ‘Cause I don’t even get paid for working overtime.” Both of them just laughed.

 

  
“Can I tell you something?” Yukhei suddenly asks.

 

  
“What is it?”

 

  
“I like you, Na Renjun.”

 

  
Once again, he was left dumbstruck. “W-Wow, I—Just wow.”

 

  
Yukhei frowned. “Aren’t you even gonna say anything?”

 

  
_Oh my god, Yukhei, stop being too adorable or I might just put you inside my bag and take you home instead_.

 

  
“I don’t know. . . so, are you telling me that. . . that all this time we were crushing on each other without knowing it? _Heol_.”

 

  
“Wait. . . crushing on each other? Does that mean. . .”

 

  
Renjun shook his head as he chuckled. “Yes, idiot, I like you too. Like, a lot. You can even ask my brother for verification if you want to.”

 

  
A smile so wide formed across Yukhei’s face that he stood up and pulled Renjun into a bear hug. The latter laughs. He fits just perfectly in Yukhei’s arms.

 

  
A gasp escaped his mouth as Yukhei lifted him and they spun around. And the moment he put Renjun down, he pulled him by the waist, faces merely inches apart.

 

  
“I could kiss you right now.” He said, staring at Renjun’s lips.

 

  
Renjun chuckled. “So, what’s stopping you?”

 

  
In a swift move, Yukhei closed the gap between them, kissing Renjun gently and carefully like he’s something fragile.

 

  
When they pulled away, Renjun immediately grabbed him by the nape for another long kiss, only this time, a passionate one.

 

  
Yukhei smiled when they pulled away the second time. “I didn’t expect you to be this aggressive?”

 

  
“Neither did I.” They both laughed.

 

  
Yukhei just wrapped his arms around Renjun, hugging him tighter, as they stayed in that position until Jaemin and Jeno found them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! kindly please give a kudos if you liked it!!


End file.
